Prototype Battle
by judehischurldich
Summary: Their just like us, it's not fair. Duo becomes a traitor and fight's in the war with a new age of humans
1. prologue

Disclaimer- I don't Own Gundam And This story was Inspired by Cyber Punk written By kuriyamimizu

PROLOGUE

__

In the day that they're were Machines Roaming around the earth posing as humans.

and Human kind couldn't tell the difference between the two. conversed with them and

treated them with respect. They worked and made a living as the war raged on in the background. Reports were given daily by the machines themselves. Along with many other 

things and they conversed with the appliances and had gifts of the supernatural that humans could not begin to imagine. Some became terrorist in their Mobil suits which they had abandoned These People were known as prototypes and their names were

according to class and numbers Not a single Prototype rebelled against a human

They couldn't it was in their programming to Obey every command that a human gave them. That is. Except for 3, the three unfinished prototypes escaped and ran off into the world and helped in the war giving meaning to their lives keeping it a secret that they were in fact prototypes their eyes were neon colored of red,blue and green Their 

hair was wild colored and could Easily be spotted in crowds facial features made them some what feminine in a way Best friends is what they had called themselves and would sacrafice one for another and vice a versa, nothing could take them apart from eachother. Not the Lab. Which is where they were from or their Mobile suits which 

where connected to them once they were in Combat They were unstoppable until either they themselves had been destroyed. Or their counter part had been destroyed. 

The blonde named "Nitowa" Had walked up to duo Maxwell as he was coming out of 

a hanger and into the living quarters of where they were staying "So" he said as duo

Maxwell had never met the thin haird boy before his eyes were round and slanted and his body curved to fit his clothing he stopped duo before he could go any further "So" Duo repeated him only in a confusing tone "I hear your a gundam pilot:"

end prologue 


	2. Prototype A

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam ,

PROTOTYPE BATTLE (Inspired by Cyber Punk)

(written by kuriyamimizu)

Duo Maxwell Stood dumbfounded at the boys question. Either he was dumbfounded at the question or he had Finally seen someone smaller than him. "Uh" is all that duo could say "Can't you speak proper English?" Nitowa said as his arms were behind His back 

His Green neon eyes met duo's with a happy glance much Like the one that he used

to receive from his old friend quatre. "Yeah" He said figuring it would do no harm than to tell him he looked harmless Duo sized up the blonde standing in front of him. All in all he was wearing to-tight Blue jeans and a green T-shirt with a hanging open shirt the looked 

more like a shall because it just seemed to hang off his shoulders and it came around 

and hooked up to his middle finger "Really!" Nitowa was joined with another boy the same height if not a tad bit Taller his hair was a shocking bright color of blue but his eyes were a jade green his simple black outfit pleased Duo, Nitowa clapped his hands together

"And the peasants rejoiced" The blue haird boy said to duo as he sized him up himself 

Almost turning the statement into a sick joke "Nitowa, How many times do we have to tell you Not everybody is a gundam pilot" the boy said this in shame as he rubbed his eyes

because he was awful tired of chasing around the over charismatic boy. "But aiya!" nitowa said "But he is" He walked around duo in 3 full circles before stating "Your awfully short for a pilot" he grinned "Your one to talk!" Duo said sipping his soda that he had brought

with Him Nitowa hopped around the room some more, "It's really a pilot!" aiya frowned at his zellas, "Excuse him" aiya then looked duo directly into his violet eyes "He Idolizes 

Gundam Pilots and he asks everyone if he's a gundam pilot" he sounded rather annoyed

as Duo laughed at what he said as Nitowa dragged another boy into the room "Look another one!"

Duo looked and saw Trowa who was being dragged by his finger tips "Isn't it your lucky day!" aiya said like he was happy for him or something. but really couldn't care less about the terrorists, that threatened Japan "So" Duo said "Who are you guys" nitowa Jumped in front of duo "My name is Nitowa!" he said Obviously This kid has gotten to much rest

"Where ya from?" Duo said sucking the straw the protruded out of his soda can and made the loud slurping sound Warning that his soda was coming to an end and he would soon need another Again the smile Came across nitowa's face as if it had never left "we're fro-"

before he could finish his Sentence Aiya had covered his mouth and shot a glare at the idiot

"Around" he said and wouldn't let go of Nitowa's mouth so he was forced to use methods of torture as nitowa called them and he liked his hand "EW!" Aiya yelled as nitowa and 

duo burst out into a fit of laughter as aiya swiped his hand down Nitowa's shirt "Not my shirt!" Nitowa whined and looked at it "Those were your germs!" Trowa smiled at them

and found the blonde adorable. almost to adorable for his own good germs, trowa thought to himself germs were for children who didn't know the world "What are you two doing here?" Duo said and then they both gave him a blank look "Piloting" A boy with crimson

red hair that circled around his face said calmly and smoothly his hair Was like Heero's

Only in a more wild manner The red was shocking to see. the blue and blonde weren't that load. Duo thought to himself "Who are you?" Trowa got a chance to talk the red head smiled as Aiya looked annoyed yet again "A show off that's who he is" noticing how he was dressed for the day his yellow cat like eyes beamed. with the open black button up 

shirt that he was wearing along with black leather pants and the leather jacket hanging over his shoulder attached to his write hand "Ska:" duo blinked at his name "Their gundam pilots ska" nitowa said with glee & expected some one to be have a party or something out of his new discovery. "Great" he said smirking "Maybe We'll beat them 

in battle Trowa Looked at Aiya's arm and noticed a strange tattoo it looked like their were actually wholes in it but it was a five pointed star the holes were in the points 

through nitowa's hair you could see that he had the Same pattern. And ska had on on his neck Trowa found this awfully strange. but he said nothing "your awful sure of yourself

arent you" he said, They had every right to be full of themselves after all they were the new stage of human. Because they weren't "Oh yes" he said going back to the hanger were the mobile suits we're kept "Our suits are far more complex that yours trowa then saw The matching tattoo that the other's had on the back of ska's neck everyone found themselves

Following ska "but ska" Nitowa said blinking His neon green eyes "what now kid?"

This is what started the usual argument. "Im not a kid!" He demanded justice damnit

"Yes you are,:" aiya knew it he was going to say something about his programming. or the model that he was and he reminded him that he shouldn't or they're identities would be 

discovered only when he Reminded him he didnt speak, Duo saw heero standing infront of one of the newest models of mobile suits "Hey Heero!" Duo said and was ignored he

new of course that heero could her him. heero looked in awe at the mobile suit ska walked up beside him the black mobile suit resembled death scythe with it's green eyes but they 

were yellow in combat "This" ska said "Is my mobile suit" he grinned at duo re-assuring his victory in their future battle heero turned to him "It's your mobile suit" duo looked in shock "E gads!" He said with an english accent "It speaks!" Heero shot him a glare even Trowa had snickered it was hard enough to make him laugh examining the blonde made

him think of Quatre, Quatre and wufei were On Earth fighting their he looked a wee bit sad with his one eye poking out from that unibang of his "Impressive:" heero said "Dude!" duo said and pointed "I think that's more than 5 words! Heero are you sick:" nitowa's eyes seem To scroll with the name, they scrolled with information in some strange code

aiya stood infront of him so that nobody could see it everyone looked at him strangly because he had practicaly darted over their "you spazin?" Ska said and laughed at his own joke that wasnt the least bit funny ska gave him a glare that said the famous "Shuddap!"

even though those words weren't advanced enough for aiya,.ska had once complained

of all his technicalities why couldn't aiya be a normal Prototype? nitowa looked over toward an elevator and then clung to aiyas arm as more data scrolled into his system he fell to his knees "Nitowa" aiya said and held him so that he would fall ska Came to his side and dropped his cocky act for the moment being nitowa slid out of aiya's grip and onto the 

floor "What happend?" Duo said "nitowa!" Aiya repeated pretending that this would be fatal when really it was a sytem malfunction "He'll be fine" Aiya picked him with ease

The boy was underweight even for a prototype "come on ska," he said looking over at him

In this occurrence it made trowa even more suspicous of the 3 and then he stated that

nitowa was nothing like quatre of course he stated this to himself duo Chased after him "do you need any help?" he said "no" aiya repeated "thank you anyway" duo looked down at nitowa who looked like he had just died "you sure" Ska glanced over at duo from over aiya's shoulder "Positive," the 3 entered the elevator and left duo in the Hanger "Why do 

you want to help them?" Heero said walking u pbehind him "I dont know" he said folding his arms "I just do" heero glared at the elevator door "I suggest you don't" heero said and he pushed the button on the elevator as trowa walked up "Those 3 are strange" he said agreeing with heero "O' come on!" He said "Just because their not the silent type means their strange?!" 

if their was one thing that duo hated it was stereotyping,and heero and trowa did it the most because they were paranoid that the world was out to get them, actually duo thought that they were pretty cool pilots and the smallest of them was way cute, cuter than heero would ever be, He thought all of this in the eleavator with his arms folded and scowling 

"Just trust me" heero said looking directly at the wall "Those arent they type of guy that you want to get mixed up with" duo glared at him "And what you think that I wanted to get mixed up with you!" Heero looked at him in a surprised manner "Didnt you see?" Trowa 

said also looking away from an angry Shinigami, "See what that they're 3 really cool guys, that pilot like we Do?" trowa shook his head "Those Mobile suits of theirs" duo blinked at trowa figuring he was coming to some grand conclusion that he didnt want to here "those were 

prototype mobile suits" That seemed like a slap in the face for duo, that their really were artificial people in the world all over and duo couldnt tell the difference between them and the real humans, "No they weren't" duo refused to believe it "you guys are just paranoid you've never even Seen a Mobile suit for prototypes!" he snapped at trowa with hard core

facts none of them had seen Mobile suits for prototypes even if they had They looked just like ordinary ones, but these were copies Almost identical to deathscythe Custom Wing Zero and nataku. Trowa recognized them all "Do what you want then" Heero said looking at him this time as the long ride in the eleavator was not yet over "But don't expect us to 

come and help you when they turn on you" Duo scowled and Scoffed at the same time "When do I ever expect you to come and help me!" duo said and heero ignored Him for the rest of the way up to the top level were the rooms were. duo leaned against the wall over the eleavator and the railing that was provided their his arms again crossed. 

They were just stereotyping. They were human. The eleavator door had finaly opened for what seemed like years. and very long month in the year at that. all three stepped out the first room on the right was where the Trio were staying. That's what they would be reffered to as because well their were three of them and it was easier to say that than 

all of their names either that or it was because heero or Trowa had forgotten their names duo went to his room and flopped on his bed They actually had more of an apartment than a hotel room all the rooms were like that. it was small & there were only 2 rooms which ment that Duo & heero shared a room because row sham bow never let Trowa down.

Duo sat and wondered and then recognized some voice on the other side of the wall

"what happend?" He recognized that voice immediately "You spaced out again kid"

duo couldn't believe his hard luck had put him right next to the 3 of them "I did?"

Duo just listened to their voice for the next long time until he fell asleep 

The next day was another kick back day he woke up to nitowa's giggling and laughing

he wouldn't mind seeing the smile that went with it but that was ok. Heero was still asleep

duo didn't care because he was still angry with him "We better get going:" He heard aiya's voice While he was getting Dressed they were pretty damn loud. But duo reconsidered and 

blamed it on the very thin walls "Do we have to?" nitowa said, where were they going? Duo thought "yeah we can't stay here much longer, They'll find us" duo's ears perked up

Nitowa sighed but he didnt here that just rumaging of things getting packed away indeed they had been found. as they were leaving duo was stalking them in a way he took a different Eleavator down to the hanger when the boys got off and duo hid he saw a boy in 

a black jacket with black hair swirling around everywhere and it came abouthis knees "found you"

he said "Run for it!" Ska said and the three of them took off for their mobile suits duo got a good look at the Guy "You wont escape again!" He said and grabbed nitowa's arm "ahh" nitowa screamed as the other's were almost to their mobile suits "gotcha" the boy smirked, "Back to the lab kido" he said and soon hit the floor "What the?" He said sitting up and seeing a very angry duo.

nitowa had also hit the floor "Run!" duo said "Do you have any Idea what your doing!" 

the black haird boy yelled at duo as he got up and saw the 3 pilots escape as he made sure that nitowa got their before heading for deathscythe. Then the boy smirked at the fact that he was a gundam pilot. "so" he said, "Gundam pilot joins the trio" 


	3. The escape duo's choice

PROTOTYPE BATTLE ch2

at their next landing station they hadn't even noticed that Duo had joined them.

they darted around a corner and hid as nitowa had fallen to his knees "Nitowa" 

aiya said duo still spied on them as Nitowa clutched at his chest ((Just maybe))

Duo thought "Their going to get us" Nitowa said almost like he was going to cry 

((He really is a kid)) Duo thought Aiya kneeled next to nitowa "no they're not"

duo really wanted to know what was going on and then he saw the tattoo's why he hadn't

realized them before. he didn't know he stepped infront of the 3 "You'" ska said "You followed us!" he Stood infront of aiya and nitowa who was momentairly curled up into aiya

"yeah, I also helped you escape" ska didn't buy that that was for sure "Sure now you going to take us back to the lab" aiya seemed to hide as well he thought the same thing but re-assured nitowa that he wouldnt "whoa whoa whoa!" Duo said "Don't go Jumping to conclusions" that's what ska did best though, "I want to help you guys!" Duo saidd

He still didn't understand the Compelete story, "Why" Aiya said looking up at him "Well" Duo said "I'm not exactly sure why," he looked at aiya.and found his gaze Had shifted to nitowa and then forcefully back to aiya, "Their's no reason?" He said aiya Slightly glare at him "Do you Even know who we are?" ((Why would a human want to help us?)) Ska thought to himself .

listening to duo reasoning, ska backed off Duo and stood next to nitowa who seemed more the less calmed down "Look I just do,you can trust me!" duo said it was hard trying to convence them it was like convencing heero to go out side and do something fun but of course that was unheard of. Aiya looked at him and then back at nitowa "what do you think?"

He said in a calm manner it seemed like he was playing the brother role, duo speculated

nitowa simply nodded his head but what in all the 7 hells did that mean? Ska looked at nitowa as he Nodded "He's to trusting" ska said as aiya snapped at him "Shut up" aiya said, a very tense time for the 3 of them "Do you have any idea the condition he is in ska?"

Aiya said angrily "He didn't get hurt so I'd imagine that he's over-reacting" ska said folding his arms "If you'd stop playing big brother" Ska continued "Maybe he could

live his own life without you there all of the time" Ska snorted a bit "Your just as bad" aiya said "Whoa hold it you guys" duo said trying to play peacemaker in hopes that it

would earn brownie points with the two of them "Even if he's hurt he'll be fine." duo grinned that famous winning grin, "Side's" he said "Im sure he doesnt want either of you

arguing in a time like this right?" He looked at nitowa who was looking at the Floor

again he nodded Ska was Obviously jeleous. They were to much like human. They had 

all the emotion of a human features and everything. the power to think on their own was

obviously dangerous. "Allright Maxwell" aiya said, "You are free to stay with us as you wish:" ska couldn't believe the words that we're coming out of his mouth. ska never

trusted a human. never ever. he refused to even consider the thought. "B-but aiya!" he said in a pleading tone as he kneeled infront of aiya "what if he's a traitor!" aiya sighed

"Then that will be my fault" he picked up Nitowa as they soon laid him down a white long table "Look" his shirt was off and blood stained his milky white skin ska duo & aiya were

all their it was some kind of operation room with all of the computers "It's been ripped all the way down to the internal organs" ((all this from piloting)) duo thought ((we didnt even go that far)) Aiya looked over at duo "He isnt very strong" duo turned to him and blinked in senceir confusion. ((He- He-)) duo began to think ((Can read minds!!)) aiya smirked at 

him "That is correct" aiya said he was the only one of them that could but all of them had their own special abilities of course, "We need to fix him" ska said pointing at nitowa,

"Ni-chan" Aiya thought to himself nobody could read his mind.their werent any telepaths

in the room they Only saw the look of sorrow come across his face and then fade into

deligent consentration. duo looked at his Inside's and saw human organs and then something more seeping through the blood ((cords, wires)) he thought a blinking light indicated his life force ((They are-)) duo stopped his thoughts as aiya Consentrated on fixing nitowa which he did, but he would be out for the next long while They had gotten a room that had 3 rooms. Aiya & nitowa shared a room so that aiya could keep an eye 

on him because he was quite the trouble maker even if it was intended but for now the blonde would sleep. Duo Wondered what The other pilots were doing ((They were right))

Duo's thought's went on ((Ska wont trust a human and The other's wont trust Prototypes)) These were different than any of the prototypes that duo had met and seen 

before he wondered about that Also. Heero was probobly not going to be happy finding out that Maxwell had left. ((He doesn't care anyway)) he thought his thought's carried him clear to his dreams He was stupid with the 3 of them. He was superior. He wasn't the jokester that he was with the gundam pilots. He was basicaly a master that could control

their every move. ((Every Prototype has to obey a humans command)) he thought. he thought back to before they escaped "You wont escape this time" Was that a command? 

Or was that a statement from the freak that tried to take them back, They ignored it 

but duo had told them to run. and get out of their that was a command. He would never 

fully understand something like prototypes. their feelings were the same they would never understand they way the world worked. they havent lived in it for more than a year. 

nitowa was the newest of the prototypes, But he was also the weakest so they threw that model out and he was the only one left of his specific Model. they were Almost like a race

a race of different robots, nobody reffered to them as robots, because the robots of the day 

had been house hold appliances and computers. Heero and Trowa had made their way back

down to the hanger not realizing that Duo had left and escaped himself taking the easy way out but he would always be a gundam pilot and heero new it he couldn't forget the war the walked to where all of the gundam's were ((he's gone)) He said and then he said it aloud he was always the type to think before he spoke then again he very rarely ever

did that "He's gone" Heero said in his usual voice, no tone of sadness Trowa glanced over and saw that heero was right "Your right" he said "What are we going to do about it?"

he said he knew that heero wouldn't leave duo alone with those prototypes, he wouldn't

leave anyone alone With a prototype one protoype that malfunctioned had killed reelena

*That's right people reelena's dead!* (and the peasants rejoiced) hallaylooya (and that song plays) (anyway) Trowa looked over around the hanger and then saw 2 other 

gundams' "Nataku?:" He said "Sandrock?" He blinked at his discovery as heero looked to where he was looking neither of them we're going to say anything about this after all they 

were the silent type, "Hi trowa" a familer Voice came from behind him as he turned around "Quatre" he said a smile Came about his face and curled and then he saw wufei

"wufei?" must he state all of the people in the room? Yes he Must because he's a loser!!

anyway sorry for the Trowa Disage, "We heard about the prototypes that had escaped here" Wufei Said "We thought that we'd come and check them out"


	4. traitor

PROTOTYPE BATTLE CH 4

disclaimer- I don't own it. (Gundam that is) But I do Own the Characters from Prototype Battle Which will soon be an Original series, Leading up to this story, coz I like the name and I thought that it was spiffy. Nitowa, *bless his soul* ^_^ Aiya, And ska are mine though Mine all mine! *Say's all greedy like daffy duck*

anyway

duo sat and stared at the mobile suite that stopped him from going any where, "Wufei" he seemed to have this problem of repeating himself when he was shocked or scared or nervous, basicaly any emotion except for happy & hyper. wufei seemed to glare at him it was a common known fact that he was getting a glare from the chinese pilot. Duo 

dind't feel the prsence of Nitowa. "Youre a traitor!" Wufei said angrily "Traitor?" Duo said "Why!?" he said "How could you!" Wufei said, Wufei was none the less the type

to overreact. "They aren't evil wufei how am I a traitor" he said getting rather pissed himself at the chinese boy's comments. he new that wufei was all for justice, and crap

but this was all getting rediculous. "You joined with robots," he said These robots we're duo's friends, he had become very attatched to the trio. "They aren't robots!" he yelled

"Oh?" Wufei said. hatting the Prototypes almost as much as Heero himself did. "Then what are they? Their not humans that's for sure!" He shouted they proceeded with their

yelling match "How could you pick them over us?" Heero's gundam appeard and that was heero's voice asking that question. duo looked over at him. "If you guys only new" he said shaking his head. "If you only new" heero looked at him in disgust "Only new what duo?"

This was one of those rare Occasions. This was one of those times when heero actualy

used his name instead of calling him "Maxwell" like he alway's did or something not very nice when duo was acting up quote un quote. his rambunctious attitude didn't fit in with the gundam pilots. & he new it but he decided to go with them to fight. thats why he was with the gundam pilots that and his Secret attraction to the pilot of the custom wing zero.

"That mobile suite that's been saving your ass recently over the past month" duo said smirking like the devil in fact that this would be his justice and prove that they were good people. They were people to duo they werent machines, and that's part of the reason that ska decided to accept duo, was because he consider them Humans. "What about it?" 

Heero said not seeming the least bit interested and not knowing where the braided boy was going with us "That was the Blonde," heero looked up "huh?" duo's grin only widend

"That was the blonde, His name is nitowa He's saved you every time when you were in a pinch." he felt more re-laxed now that they new "You were saved by one of _them_" that's

what Everyone had referred to the Prototypes as, them. They were considered the race of them it really wasn't fair the way they were being treated just because they were different.

in reality the gundam pilots were just like them. They were different too "Duo Come back

with us" Heero said he didn't say it like he cared. he said it like a command. "Why"

duo said "So you can torment me?" He glared at the wing zero mobile suit "So you can torment me with your teasing and fake feelings?" Wufei looked over to heero who staird at what duo was saying, Heero had put his feelings away. he had bottled them up until this mess was over with "Torment you?" Heero repeated some of what he had said to see if 

he had gotten it right. ((He really think's I'm tormenting him on purpose)) Heero thought to himself a look of sad emotion came across the soldiers face, "Yes, All of you. not just you heero" wufei then turned his attention, as Duo was standing up for himself as Sandrock and Heavy arms had connected to the transmission so that they could here what

duo was saying. "You all tease me and think that I don't care" his voice cracked he new that everyone was listening now. "Let me tell you this" He said angry In the voice of the shinigami "Them," he said "They have treated me with more respect than the 4 of you have in the last Long while!" wufei now considered maxwell his enemy "If you are going

To side with them. You are now my enemy" wufei said, not feeling the least bit sympathetic for duo "That's fine" Duo said "Wufei," he shook his head "I've got somewhere to go." he said In the shameful fact that he was leaving the team. or was it that? he new that standing up for himself was the right thing to do but now he felt as if 

he was tormenting everyone else by bothering them with his emotions. The Advanced Mobile suit that had been watching over duo left and Landed at the Randevue point to meet the other two, he jumped out of his mobile suit and landed swiftly next to the others

"Where's duo?" Ska said with a worried sound In his voice, "He's still back at the other

hanger" aiya and ska looked at him very strangely "Why?" Aiya said "The Gundam's caught up with him" nitowa explained, "They werent being very nice, They were calling him a traitor and the enemy," a look of sadness came over the blonde's face as his tattoo 

peeked threw the hair on his forehead. Ska and aiya seemed to glance at eachother and 

Nod, "We wont go any further without him" ska said, "You've gotten attatched to him havent you!" Nitowa said with glee and a smile "We'll go back to the last hanger, and rescue him their distract the othes and continue on at your own disgretion" the other two nodded and then got back into their mobile suits as Aiya got into His mobile suit 

Wires came down from it and connected to the same tattoo in his arm & the suit started up, "I know again" he said he seemed to talk to the suit. after all he was directly connected to the suit "Nitowa" he said telepthicaly, and got a response "yeah?" he said

his voice sounded to happy as the lights and things were lighting up in his mobile suit as well "be carefull" nitowa smiled his gorgeous smile at nothing inparticular "I will"

ska was the first too leave and the other too followed the advanced suits appeard at the site where indeed duo was practiacly being held hostage in the time it took to fly their 

and back many hours had passed in between time "Their here!" Wufei said "no don't attackt them!" Heero and wufei said that they were going to destroy the Prototypes, no matter what "It's their fault for showing up" wufei yelled "Duo" ska said and connected a transmission "are you ok?" He said duo seemed rather angry "Why'd you Come back!"

He yelled as Heero attacked aiya and aiya used his blade in defence "I will not destroy you" aiya said "I Will not go on with OZ's plans!" he made this a promiss and a packed with the others. "Then You will die" heero said as they battled nitowa was attacked by 

wufei he couldn't fight that well because his skills weren't finished in his programing before

they Tested him, so he was at a disadvantage even though he was fighting in the advanced

mobile suit wufei had slamed nataku's arm at him and nitowa went back and then forward into the dash, "Is that all youve got!" Wufei Yelled trowa and quatre sat in their suits confused on who to side with they did not want to be traitors that was for sure. and majority rules,.

"We came back for you!" Ska said "You were supposed to be at the randevue point an Hour ago, & nitowa came back saying that you were surrounded by the gundams!"

They almost seemed to be shouting at eachother "Their going to kill you all!" ska looked at duo like he was stupid "We can be fixed," he said "we're not worried about ourselves

at all. it's you were worried about" he looked away fromt he screen "Stupid" he said softly and then was being shot at from behind by trowa he clutched on the Gears of the mobile suit to turn it around, "Me?" duo said and blinked at the back of the suit he realized then 

that these boys were fighting for _him_ With that he new that he couldn't abondoned them.

Nitowa screamed as wufei shot a final blow for the remainder of the battle "Nitowa!" Aiya yelled blood was covered on the inside of the A4's mobile suit he sat inside still clutching around the gears his Neon green eyes scrolled some datta and then an underscore blinked at the bottom of his eye They all made their escape to the next rondevue point, 

The A4 was mutilated they were almost afraid to see what was going to be inside obviously the new Nitowa was going to be inside but they didn't know what kind of 

condition he would be in aiya was the 1 that feard it the most he used the gravity that wasn't their To reach the door he pressed the button that was mutiliated as well but it

still worked obviously as the door opened, Blood dripped from the door as it opened it was seeping threw hinges he was more shoked at what he saw "Is he ok?" Duo said

asked the question ska didnt want to ask it because he didnt wan't the answer he got no response from Aiya, so he didn't ask again. a simple blow put him in this much damage he went to unbuckle him his own hands were soon soaked in blood. The underscore fizzled

and made the static sound that was usualy heard on the TV when a channel couldn't

be received, "ai" he said in a stuttering tone "ya" he said his name in sylobols as aiya looked at him blood dripped on his face from the top part of the suit his eyes then seemed to roll back in his head as he leaned forward into aiya's arms tears rolled down aiya's cheeks. blood from nitowa soaked aiya's close as he took him out of his mobile suit 

he carefully brought him back to the ground as ska covered his mouth and let out a small gasp, nitowa Never should have been a battle prototype. "Oh my gosh" he said as duo staird at the damage again with the underscore it blinked with the fuzzy sound of unconsciousness duo hadn't even seen heero that bloody before and heero got pretty bad

sometimes, after missions and things ((he's not going to make it)) duo thought to himself for some reason he knew that aiya and ska were thinking the same thing duo felt horrible

it was all his fault for joining them if he had just left the 3 of them alone none of this would have happend ((He can be fixed)) ska told himself as they walked into a lab room these

colonies were suited for this kind of incident when aiya gently laid nitowa on the table

he seemed limp like dead weight to everyone as his arm then hung off the table as duo saw the wire's portruding out of his arm sparking, Aiya was the technition of the group. he got the joy of fixing them all. but who was their To fix him? Nobody if aiya died he died. 

and he new that which made him even more cautious in battle fixing a prototype was like fixing a car, aiya told duo while he worked on Nitowa "He might be a little shooken when he comes back" aiya said "I would be" duo said aiya then fixed him like an Operation.

the blood that soaked the table was cleaned very carefully. aiya then cleaned nitowa of 

his own blood, and then as they walked to a reserved room. "aiya" nitowa said clinging closer to him as he was being carried only it was not aiya that was carring him it was ska.


	5. rescue mission

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam,

PROTOTYPE BATTLE ch5

Author note- You know, Sometimes I even amaze myself, These Chapter's are ridiculously long for me and the story is coming along just how I want it. Well I do believe that is almost over but then again I could be wrong ^_~

after Nitowa was put to rest ska went up to aiya and duo. He could care less if duo was in the room or not "What are you going to do about him aiya? he said scowling with his arms at his side, his black leather pants fit him well that morning. his crimson red hair shown with cleanness as it always did, his black satin shirt stayed buttoned today, aiya simply 

glanced at his fellow prototype, "Do what about who?" He said he had been reading a book again. he Alway's lost himself in those things "You know what I'm talking about,

what are you going to do about nitowa?" he sounded just a slight bit angry, "Nothing"

he said and turned the page in his book, then duo gave him a strange look "why?" Duo

questioned "Nothing needs to be done" He responded coldly, He responded in away that it reminded him of heero, "But-" ska said "You know he loves you it's blantly obvious" ska then felt guilty because he too had feelings for the x-captain. duo was then unsure of what he was going to say "It would only complicate things" duo then decided to chime in "So 

you don't feel anything for him at all?" This would change the subject and soften him up

everyone new he did because of the way that aiya took care of him. aiya said nothing but turned another page, Ska then got angry at him and took the book away from aiya "Ai you cant just leave him like that" aiya sat sideways in the chair so that his leg's were hanging 

off the arm and he could look out the window and see space and loose himself in it for earth was not in their view. "I'm not leaving him" he said, Duo sighed. "But you can't just

Let him go on thinking that you might care about him if you don't" it was the rare occasion that duo was being sympathetic and sincere. The three of them carried on their 

conversation "aiya?" A small voice was heard coming from the door way of one of the rooms, it was nitowa standing their leaning against one of the door frames "Nitowa" Aiya said ska set the book down on a side stand nitowa thought to himself ((He hates me)) with this the Bright neon green eyes seemed to turn a liqued green, the 4 stood silent in the room

"If" nitowa said "If you hated me then why didn't you say so!" He cried at aiya and then dashed out the door and down to the hanger. Being racked with his emotion's he was bound to overreact "NITOWA!" Aiya yelled after him duo got up as the did aiya and ska and they went after him their was no way that nitowa would be stable, after what he just 

went threw his programing could even be royaly screwed ska thought this to himself ((he's having a break down)) By the time that they had all gotten to the hange A4 was gone "shit!" Aiya said "Shit shit" he repeated the word as he jumped up into his suite "Where are you going!" Ska said "Those pilots are going to get him" he looked down at duo, 

  
giving him the option of either helping his gundam pilot friends or helping them. "Which side are you on Duo, We need to know for real" ska turned to him and said. this was when duo had to make his decision for reals, before it was just being mad at the others for not being able to see the fact that the prototypes weren't just _Them_ but they were living things

ska practicaly spun around in a circle when he had asked that question "well" ska said.

"I know it's a hard decision" Aiya said "But it partially goes toward nitowa's life" duo then looked up at him "I'm with you guys" this was it he was an official traitor. until the three of the prototypes were debrie in space, duo wouldn't let that happen ((I wonder if 

He will Ever forgive me)) He thought to himself pointing a finger of the thought at heero.

he didnt think that heero was all this stubborn. he wasn't really a traitor though so maybe he could use that against him, then maybe he would be re-accepted to the group Trowa and quatre just joined the side that they were already on which was pretty much expected but

now duo was on a rescue mission and he hoped that Wufei didnt find the A4 pilot before 

they did. They had completly forgotten the Lab. what about the Lab they had completely forgotten about it. flying back toward the last Rondevue point they found nitowa's mobile suite as it just sat suspended "nitowa!" aiya said and connected a picture transmission as 

he saw no nitowa inside the mobile suite the cords that connected the mobile suite looked as if they had been ripped off in such a fashion, "He'a not their" Aiya said. Ska feeling as this was all his fault for questiong aiyas feelings for the young pilot when he new exactly what they were. The A4 mobile suite had been destroyed but it was still intact "What do 

we do about the suite" duo asked it was a good question "Leave it here" aiya said "nobody will want a destroyed model" he Nodded and they sat to think about where he might Have gone aiya scanned the area and didn't see his body any where ska then looked shoked "AIYA!" He yelled as aiya looked to his direction. "The lab!" duo then seemed to 

be interested "oh no" aiya said "Let's go" duo said, as the two of them looked over at him

"we can't just go duo!" he said, "Where is it?" duo said "why" ska said, If you guys can't go to get him I will" he said in this rescue mission he was willing to take any risk's he had to put things back together the way they were "It's the big base on earth" duo got an irritated

look on his face "Oh yes that tell's me alot" ska sent him the direct Cordinates to the base. it told how to get their from where they were and how long it would take. "We'll go with you untill you get their" as the three headed for earth and landed off in a safe distance 

nobody noticed the prototypes that walked along side duo maxwell, The great destroyer

"How are you going to get him?" Aiya asked as he was walking next to him "They don't call me the great destroyer for nothing" he said with a wink. aiya was satisfied with the answer "Arigatou" he said softly "We can't go any further" duo looked infront of them which were Bobbed wire fences, "It's best not to make any commotion until you get inside" Ska reassured him of that, he's noticed that duo acts just a wee bit violent when 

it comes to these kinds of things duo scowled "I Know" he said with a hiss, "See you guys later' duo said and then seemed to dissappear as he walked off. ska and aiya simply went to hide as they were they bumped into the pilots heero and wufei "We wont be satisfied until your dead" wufei stated staring down aiya "you" he said and glared "We were the ones

that delieverd your little friend" heero said physcoticaly aiya then gracefully and willingly forced a grin at heero, "We new youd come for him." he said revealing the rest of their plan until their deaths, 


	6. rescue mission #2

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam.

PROTOTYPE BATTLE Ch 6 rescue mission #2

Author Note- Guess what? Their will be surprise guest's coming in this chapter ^_^ I couldn't resist putting in my favorite guys in here well I'm not going to tell ya who they are so you'll have to wait and see who they are ^_^ They come in the next chapter ^_~

"So" ska said as he stood infront of heero with a equally suicidal grin on his face, if duo had not already had the name "The Great Destroyer" It would have been his. "You plan on destroying the base do you" wufei Looked at him as they had already set bombs inside the base. that we're More than enough to destroy the Lab what heero and wufei 

didn't know was the Duo was inside "Incase you didn' t know" ska had to rub this in their dirty faces "Duo Inside, Helping us with a rescue mission" heero then scowled at ska,

"When that building goes, so does he" aiya then Looked at ska. ((We have to go after him)) aiya said their would be two rescue missions in one ska nodded at aiya but looked

like he was nodding at heero the two boys Knelt close too the ground and jumped clear over the top of wufei and heero's heads they jumped clear over the tree's that were hiding the gates and then they Jumped the gates themselves in one single bound, and landed like a feather as ska turned around stuck out his toungue and pulled down the skin under neath

his eye "Nye!" was the sound that came out heero and wufei didn't know what to think of that, duo was the only one that did that to them ((I want him back)) Heero thought as he clutched the gun that held by his waist he scowld at the Prototypes as they went further into the base "They'll never make it. they only have a half hour" wufei said this as he folded

his arms, "We have to go In" Heero said "what are you crazy!?" wufei said in a scared tone "We have to get duo:" without another word heero dissappeard behind the tree, as he appeard up in it and jumped the bobbed wire fence. inside the base duo was creeping around noticing that their was one soul to be found & he didn't see any camera's for

this exact sort of thing ((They must be full of themselves in the security department))

To this thought he let that cat like smile creep about his face as he passed a room barely looking into all the room's seemed to have giant windows some weelded the odest creatures, he saw an angel in the one that he had just past. and then he backed up "Nitowa!" he said as he looked at him hanging from cuffed chains. "Where'd he get wings?"

duo said with a tweeked look ((Gotta get him out)) with this he went to the door. he inspected it for a second & then kicked the doorknob one of the bombs had been placed

in that same room, & they had relocked the door "nitowa" duo said walking forward to him, if he was a human he'd be anerexic in a big way. he wasn't wearing a shirt so he 

could see all of the scars from operations. nitowa's eyes were open but they were a dark blank liquid green the underscore at the bottom of his eye blinked and chimed at duo's voice and presence he was suspended on the wall ((awefull)) duo thought as he looked 

at his friend. he seemed so small even if he was hanging on the wall, he almost looked weaker than quatre. this thought passed his mind as he took a hairpin out of his hair and began to unlock the cuffs' after he had released one a stressed wing fell out of it's cramped position and his arm fell like dead weight. duo released the other arm and nitowa

slid down the wall smeering blood on the white paint as duo caught him. ((Oh my god))

he thought he'd never seen anyone treated as this kid was treated. ((Just because they aren't human,)) his thought's trailed ((Their treating him like a lab rat)) indeed that's 

exactly what this base was doing. they werent going to change the boys personality 

unless he decdided to retaliate against him the wings were a new addition even though they had already mutilated them blood poord from them duo felt sorry for aiya because he would have to fix him yet again "Nitowa" he tried to bring him back from the state he was in but it was worthless. no matter how many time duo had called the boys name.

Nothing happend he shook him a bit and nitowa retaliated by curling into a ball duo heard a strange ticking sound in the midst of the silence he looked around and saw the bomb "a bomb!" He said and saw the timer as it counted down to 20 minutes to flee the facility 

and leave before it exploded aiya and ska were some where inside as well as wufei and heero they had placed 6 bombs in the passed 6 hours and set them all from their 

they were attempting to disarm the bombs but would they get to them all? heero raced for the room that duo was escaping from "Heero" duo said as he met him at the door "Come on" heero said "You go to get out of here"he glanced at the angelic prototype with a scowl. "Leave him here:" duo looked at heero angry, "no! I came all this way, if you 

can't handle him then I'll leave myself" heero then sighed "fine let's go we're wasting time" nitowas body began to feel cold like a humans when they were reaching death 

"We have to hurry up" heero nodded ((wufei will be fine)) heero reminded himself

he was going to get duo out. that was his mission right now one of the earlier set 

bombs went off but it was a smaller explosion not enough to do any real damage to the building just the room. filled with employees. more employee's came to inspect the damage "Their's introducers on the premecise!" A Leader yelled "Call the gaurds!"

he said this as if he were paranoid that some 1 were going to kill him as they reached the

fence duo didn't see aiya or ska "Where are the other too" nitowa opened his eyes "Inside" he said quietly as his eyes regained the neon green they we're when duo first saw him nitowa somewhat felt like a rag doll. he was alway's being Carried around and he hated how he was so week but their was nothing he could do about it "are you sure"

heero said nitowa nodded "I heard their voices calling for me" he still looked dead to the world. but who in the 7 hells know's what had happened to him their? certaintly not them 

and he might not even know himself "I'll get them" heero said "Their isnt time!" Duo snapped. Heero looked at the watch on his wrist, "Your Right, theirs five minutes" duo

looked back at the building, as nitowa curled up next to duo listening to the conversation

that was going on. after thuroughly inspecting the building aiya and ska didn't find duo

or Nitowa, so they figured that they'd escaped and began to make their way out. Wufei soon joined heero & duo and the sedated nitowa "I couldn't disarm any more, the last 3 had locks on them" wufei said as he jumped over the fence. it was amazing that the fence was barbed wire. but it kept none of them out. heero kept close look on his watch as he

watched the remaining seconds go by "Don't worry they'll make it" Duo said to nitowa as he could see the worried look on his face. "Let me down" he said. duo looked at him a little over protective " you can't stand" he said "yes I can" duo set him on his feet ever so gently as the wings folded in by themselves and he stood watching the building his eyes

seemed to have lit up with a red tracker a beeping sound was heard coming from his left eye as the other three glanced at it ((Locked on)) he sad to himself it was much like the targeter they had in the gundams only it was in his eye? heero was confused by this what was he Targeting. "3,2," heero stated as he watched the second hand on his watch

"They wont make it!" Nitowa said "Their to far in" duo looked at him in a sad way,

"1" with heero's voice in unison the building blew to bits as did everything in it they all hit the ground to avoid debrie after the debrie and storm settled they all stood up again as nitowa looked in shocked as he didn't sense aiya or ska any where. "oh no" he said 

he had the feeling that he was all by himself in the world. The lab had been destroyed but so what? Now what was he going to do.? he couldn't go back home because their was no home to go to the four of them stood as the like fog cleard from the rubble and they could

see what those 3 bombs had done to the building. "Theres no way they could have survived that" heero said   


he said it like he hoped that his statement was true. nitowa looked like he was going to cry as thought's went threw his mind. ((They are like human)) heero thought. his blonde hair swayed in the wind along with everyone elses. a figure was Seen threw the remaining of the like fog (I'm calling it like-fog because it's not actually fog it's dust) "Look!" Duo said

as they all did the figure came into view and their appeard to be two of them "Aiya! ska!" nitowa said as they reached the gate that had been destroyed as well so they simply walked over it they said nothing as nitowa ran up to aiya and huged him "nitowa." he said. duo glanced over at heero to see the satisfied look on his face. "I can't believe you survivide" wufei said.

but he didn't say it at all like he was angry. that wasn't it at all. he seemed to have a smile on his face because he had felt sorry for nitowa. being alone in the world was aweful and it was even worse when you had no where to go. Aiya didn't reconsider telling nitowa how 

he felt. it would make things difficult for what was to come. while in the facilitie. 

aiya had come across some of his old data. this was their home it was their birth place indeed. it was the lab.he had taken the data on himself as well as the data on the other two

so that he could inspect it later the data was kept on a series of blue green and red floppy A drive disk's he didn't know what to make of this. but he knew that something was going

to happen and it wasn't going to be the least bit pretty. aiya had also changed into his old close that he had left Behind. A rather fancy uniform. "What's with the get up" duo said sarcastically as aiya looked over at him he was in all black with a trench coat "My other 

close we're disgusting" Aiya said "So I went to my room and found these" duo blinked

at him and then shrugged not wanting to go into details. but someone alway's had to ask

his hands were also gloved with black his wild blue hair hung about his face "your room?" 

heero said aiya nodded "I was captain with OZ" heero then glared then he remembered what he had said during an earlier battle with him "I will Not carry out OZ's plans"

so then the glare went away The trenchcoat made it seem like he was a killer more than a capitain."before I had done some undercover work also" aiya didn't go into details "Thank you duo" he said as he still had nitowa clung to him nitowa gave him the smile that he had when duo first met him & it was sincier "No problem" ska stood with his arms at his side

he didn't say anything aiya looked toward heero "So" he said "Have when been excepted?" heero didn't answer his question's with words after he looked at wufei

he simply nodded "Really!" Nitowa said "Yeah," heero said "really" nitowa then proceeded to bounce around like a wild kid babling on about nothing in particular

"You shouldn't be bouncing like that nitowa" aiya said as nitowa looked up at him "why" he said "because your injured" aiya said like it was supposed to be an obvious answer but then again nothing was obvious to this one. They went back to where they were staying duo went with the prototype's "who are you going with duo" heero said as they came to 

the place where the prototypes were staying on earth. "I'll catch up with you guy's later"

he said with a grin and a thumbs up, with that heero nodded as him and wufei parted the 4.

they went in side they hadn't been here in so long. that nitowa had forgotten about this place Aiya turned on the lights it was still clean duo looked around at the furniture that was nicely put into a cirlce or Squar the two couches arcoss from eachother and two plush

chairs on either side. Their was a stereo sitting on a small table that was high on it's legs

up against a wall. dusty. Their was a tall lamp with no lamp shade next to it and a another 

chair on the side for reading. A hall way connected with the living room as their were about 6 rooms down the hall way including a bathroom. on the other side of the room duo glanced over and their was a nice looking kitchen that would be sparkling if it werent so 

dusty. "Nice place" duo said "Thanks" aiya responded nitowa and ska went to their rooms and raced to see who got their first "I WIN!" Ska proclaimed "You cheated" nitowa wanted justice but got none later they were all gatherd in the living room. "Thank you so much duo" aiya said. "Hey no problem" he said slouching in the chair "You mean alot to us"

ska said nitowa smiled again "We're in debt to you" duo looked amazed that he was hearing this. "Nah it was fun" he said "I'll keep in touch with you guys" with that the stereo turned off by itself and the light's went out "what happend!" Ska said "aiya-kun where are you!?" Nitowa said grabbing what he thought was his arm as he stood up "I'm over here" 

aiya said from the other side of the room "Then whose this" it was indeed an aiya but not the one that he thought it was "Weiß," a deep voice said as nitowa could see his amythist eyes glaring at him "weiß?" Duo said 

End   


Author- I can't help it !!! Gundam and Weiß are my favorite cross overs ^___^ Cling's duo and Ken Their so cute! well thanks R&R


	7. Darkness ascended and hell brought the w...

Disclaimer- I Don't own it. -- (annoyed with the disclaimer)

PROTOTYPE BATTLE ch 7 enter weiß,

Nitowa stood terrified seeing the amythist eyes threw the darkend room which seemed to haunt them all. the other 3 we're hiding about the room. their target wasn't duo but they would have to dispose of him anyway because he had seen weiß, and some where along the line he would see their faces, "What do you want with us" aiya said standing from his

spot on the couch as the lamp light turned on by the stereo & ken was sitting their his bunucts was open as he smiled at the boy that leveld Aya with height "Your lives" ken said as omi appeard with his cross bow ready for battle and things, aya had the tip of his

sword pointed at nitowa's chest their were four of Them, duo thought & four of us))

duo thought to himself going for his gun as yohji appeard Behind him "Don't even think about it" Yohji whispered down his neck like death he froze in place as he held his gun in his arm by his side Aiya glared at the weiß leader "You can't destroy us" aya looked back to aiya, (sounds wierd huh?) Aiya in his Black shirt and black pants, + The flowing trench coat 

that was suspended in breez with his hands in his pockets "We're stronger than you, weiß"

at that ska grinned "Captain Aiya" Omi said with a grin. aiya turned his head to Glare at the young weiß boy. he was taller than Nitowa, but it seemed that he had the same expression on his face that Nitowa normaly did when he wasn't scare "You have been 

put under the Judgment of weiß" With that omi held his cross bow up and cocked it and shot a dart at aiya and hit him "Aiya!" nitowa said moving and then stopped remembering their was a sword their aiya made no movement aiya removed the dart with no problem

and omi stood surprised. "And you" aiya said "Have been put under the Judgment of hells immortals" with This he attacked Omi with a sword that had been secretly hiding 

on his side omi dodged it as ken stood up for him and the blood battle between aiya and ken began, Omi's dart's didn't effect aiya In any such way, and omi wondered why ((what are they)) he said to himself as he continuely struck aiya with darts and all he saw was blood coming from his back and threw the trench coat duo walked up Behind him

"You wondering why your dart's aren't effecting him" The Voice Of the Shinigami was heard creeping into omi's ear.it sent chills down omi's back "yes" he said with a glare as he watched the battle between aya ken & the Captain of OZ troops. "Their prototypes"

((prototypes)) omi said to himself in disbelief. they looked just like human. Prototypes

really didn't have anything to do with weiß. there for they never considered the fact that they were living among them and they other way around for the prototypes.Yohji encased

Nitowa with his wires that cut his skin "You can't kill me" nitowa said with an angry glare

"Why" yohji said with a smirk waiting for the boys foolish reasoning ska battled aya

to make the fight fare, "Because" Nitowa said "We're from hell" Duo heard his remark

that nitowa made and it was completly out of character what he did next was surprised yohji has he reached his hand up grabed the wire with his bare hands and pulled Yohji

forwad gaining slack on the wire so it released around him yohji came stumbling forward and then was kicked away and colided with aya. These guys were the next best apponet's 

for weiß other than Schwarz. who hadn't been around lately the bloody fight was over when the prototypes and duo escaped leaving weiß in the room as they all sat on the ground.

"wev have been put under the judgment of hells immortals" Yohji said to himself with a smirk as the picture of the Former OZ Captain Came to Yohji's mind the other four weiß members looked at yohji in wonder, he then laughed out loud "Are you ok?" Ken said

and yohji stood "Let's go" yohji said and then headed out "They'll come back" he smirked

and then the other's got up as well "Our mission is not yet failed" Aya said as he looked out the window. and weiß left the house duo showed up back at quatre's manchine that he had baught in japan. with the Prototypes he answered the door aiya had been Injured more so than he thought and their was no one to fix it "Duo?" Quatre said and then looked at the 

other three. who looked for lack of better terms Beat up "What happend" he said as he led the other's in side ska had Aiya's arm around his neck as he was supporting him so that he could walk. quatre led them to a spare room aiya could feel himself weekining

but he kept telling the other's that he was fine Ska took off aiya's trench coat and his

hand was wet from it as he looked at it it was soaked with blood all the inside of his jacket

nitowa looked devestated as he saw the liner of the coat "I'm fine" Aiya said nitowa looked up at aiya in disbelief "I'll be fine" he smiled at nitowa "Quatre," he said and looked over at him " yes" Quatre said "Do you mind if I take a shower?" Quatre blinked at him "Shouldn't we heal your wounds first?" Aiya shook his head "no. They'll heal 

by Themselves" quatre smiled "Alright this way" he led aiya out of the room "thanks" he said and followed quatre nobody else was home and even if they were they wouldn't care any more. the only one's that cared were heero and wufei and the prototypes had proven themselves worthy of acceptence by the two gundam pilot nitowa sat down on the bed

"he's not going to be ok" he said and hung his head to the floor "now come on" ska said and crouched down next to him as duo sat next to him "When has he ever lied to us?"

Nitowa didn't look at ska "Never" he said quietly "What makes you think he'll start now?" This was duo's question with a grin. "If he say's his wounds will heal than they will"

This kid needs a counsolor duo thought to himself ((he's way messed up)) then again.

if nitowa was messed up then everyone that stepped foot inside this house also needed a counsolor. so duo left that thought alone because he wasn't crazy. aiya took a long hot shower. quatre came in "He'll be ok" everyone saying this to nitowa only made it seem 

like a bigger lie then again he couldn't help but feel happy for some reason that was 

because he was impathic, "Promiss" nitowa said with a grin and all three of them said "Promiss" at the same time nitowa closed his eyes "ok" he fell asleep. ska tucked him in so tight he probobly wont be able to get out duo made that comment "shuddup" ska said

They figured that it was best not to tell any one about their earlier in counter as long as 

they didn't ask, aiya stood in the shower as blood and water ran down his back and to the bottom of the shower he watched it drain and dissappear only to be followed by more

((better get out now)) he said to himself quatre had washed and dried his close for them 

and put the on the counter of the bathroom. his hair was plasterd to his face with a whispy

look as he put on his black shirt & pants. he looked at himself in the mirror it was defiantely good to be clean ((why do they hate us so much?)) He started to think about his self being. ((we're just like them)) a puzzled look came across his face ((is that why?))

he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall unsure of where to go so he went back 

to the room he had first been in when they got their and saw the sleeping nitowa ((I can't love him)) he thought. he new that the blonde worried about him constantly if he we're human it would make him sick ((I can't)) he closed his eyes and then opened them after a minute, he left the room and proceeded down the huge spiral stair case that seemed to go

on forever, until he finaly came to the bottom that is.Everyone had been down their now

gatherd on the two big couches that sat infront of them they were white as the carpet in the room. a very nice way of decorating "Weiß" Came to his mind not the people Just the word. "Weiß, The german word for white," he thought ((why would they call themselves

that if it was so dark?)) quatre glanced up at him "their you are" he said with a smile as everyone looked up at him. Trowa was the only one who hadn't got to see the prototypes in person. he was amazed in deed this prototype was aboslotuely gorgeous nitowa followed after him down the stairs and tripped they both tumbled to the ground 

Causing a fit of giggles out of quatre and duo. the other 3 Had to much pride to laugh at something immature. "Sorry" Nitowa said as aiya looked munched They didn't weigh much even though they we're made out of metal nitowa helped aiya up Aiya towerd over him as he dusted himself up They sat next to eachother on the couch. which was next to 

duo Ska was sitting next to quatre with one leg over the other having a good time which was something the trio rarely ever got to have when they werent fighting or running away

they were sleeping or to nitowa "They were dead" that's how he put it to himself. "Aiya"

nitowa said aiya looked over at the neon green eyes and he sensed a question coming from 

him which was basically all he got from nitowa that and worried glances "yes" he said 

nitowa took a final glance at Everyone around them "Why did you call us immortal's from hell?" aiya then remember that's what he had called them all when he was fighting against omi ken and their leader. Ran (I am going to call him Ran because Having To Aiya's is wierd ok? O__o) 

Aiya sighed "Don't worry about that I didn't mean it" ska then gave him a puzzzled look "Yeah why did you say that?" Now he wanted to know aiyas thought's where too deep for the both of them to comprehend "If you think about ska." he looked him directly in the eye "We are" that Surprised him and that's all the answer that he got and then the subject

was changed duo gave Aiya a worried glanced "So" Quatre said "Where are you 3 staying?" Quatre was to nice for his own good and that was ska's assumption

of the blonde but he rivaled Nitowa in cuteness "Well, We'll find somewhere." he said 

Quatre smiled leaning forward for the coffee table to grab his cup of tea, "You can stay here if you wish" he said with a smile "We have plently of extra rooms" nobody said

anything aiya glanced at ska "Thank you quatre, but I don't think that's the best Idea"

quatre glanced at him after sipping his tea "And why's that?" he said it wasn't rude

but conserned "It would cause Unwanted tension" nitowa seemed to be in a glaring match with wufei, because wufei Did not want them staying their and that was for damn sure

nitowa leaned against aiya he was a cudly person ^_^ (I love torturing him) ^_~

aiya ignored him and gave quatre his reason. "But" Quatre tried to argue "Where will you go" duo looked at aiya "What about that house you have back down the street" Aiya then

Openly talked about the even that happened their "We can't stay their duo, Weiß will come back for us and if we stay here. They'll come for us here" Trowa then chimed 

in "Weiß?" He questioned "What happened earlier" Heero said sitting directly across 

the side on the other couch from aiya so that aiya couldn't avoid his eyes.

"A bunch of assasin's Came and attacked us" aiya said. "We can't stay there we'll be easy to get we have to stay on the move something Tell's me they've been trying to get us ever 

sense we came out" he talked fast, heero thought "What makes you think that?" Heero said duo was surprised that heero even had an interest in them "Because They Called Me captain Ai" he said, "That was my name before I had escaped OZ" aiya hated the subject

of OZ As did nitowa and ska but virtually their was no way to get around it because

they were sitting with Treiz's enemies. so it was a common fact that they were going to be questioned, about their past, aiya had not got a chance to look at the disk's that he had found at the base before it exploded either, "We'll" trowa said "If they come for you here they will die" ska looked over at trowa "wha?" He said and blinked 

"We can help you" quatre said Everyone seemed to agree with this except wufei who couldn't let his pride go deep enough to help someone else "Help us?" aiya said

some how aiya attracted attention from everyone and everyone wanted to stay with 

aiya. So did duo "They wont get to you here" Heero said as he stood "It's gaurded"

He walked up the stairs and into his room with out saying anything else nitowa watched him carefully, aiya smiled gratefully "Thank you again," he said, he was very polite obviously how could he have been an OZ Capitain? Wufei thought ((He doesn't seem like the type even if he was made for it)) quatre smiled back as aiya opened his Eyes 

"Your welcome" ^_^ = quatre lol anyway. well I think that that's the end of this chapter Oo; *party time* thanx's for reading remember to review 


	8. It's all over?

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Or Weiß 

PROTO TYPE BATTLE It's all over.

Warning- Their will be some yaoiness in here somewhere ^_^ well just W.a.f.f.

that night nitowa couldn't sleep peacefully because he had kept waking up, he laid their and thought about the dream that he had had of aiya Coming into his room. he couldn't hear anything of what the conversation was but... ((why?)) he thought ((Why did I dream that?)) his feeling's we're his own that night and nobody else's he recolected what aiya

Had said about him "Aiya what are you going to do about nitowa?" "Nothing," 

nitowa sighed "It would only cause problems later" nitowa began to replay the scene 

Would it cause problems because of nitowa?. ((Is it my fault?)) He had thought that 

aiya had been very distant lately. before their encounter with weiß, ((I am The problem?))

He then decided to take this directly to the source. he knew that aiya hardly ever slept so it was ok for him to go to his room and ask. he walked down the hall soundlessly the only thing he was wearing was a pair of shorts. nobody heard a sound as he opened aiya's bedroom door "aiya?" He said and peeked in as aiya looked at him "come in" he walked

in and stood infront of aiya "what's the matter?" Aiya said ((their see, automaticaly theirs something wrong)) he thought to himself and then rememberd that aiya could read minds and then stopped thinking "I Have a question for you" aiya noded "what?" He said it took all his courage to ask aiya this question "Am," he said "Am I problem to you and ska?" 

aiya blinked at him The depression that Nitowa was feeling was starting to be unbarable.

and he wanted to know why aiya couldn't be with him "what?" Aiya said in disbelief that he had just asked that question nitowa held his other arm "Am I?" He said he new that aiya heard what he said "No of course not, why would you think such a thing?" Aiya said.

it seemed like he was more of a brother now. aiya stood up and took his hands gently

"Well, you just seem so distant" he couldn't look at aiya. because he felt stupid and sad.

aiya hugged nitowa and brought him as close as he could get him "I'm sorry" he said.

nitowa looked surprised, it was almost midnight now, "I'm sorry for acting that way" Aiya said, as nitowa just stood their aiya still had his hands and nitowa didn't really want to go 

anywhere. he didn't say anything and for a moment their was silence. ((aiya)) he thought to himself as aiya closed his eyes "You should go back to bed" Aiya said. and pulled away from nitowa, "but" nitowa said "I wanted to stay with you" aiya looked down at nitowa but he didn't smile. He couldn't tell nitowa no. it was something that he just couldn't do

"please" nitowa said with pleading Eyes, "Alright" he said. Nitowa smiled. "Target sighted" A blue eye was seen peeking in threw the door that was slightly cracked as he hated to ruin the perfect moment between the two as he saw them kiss lightly "Their on 

the second floor" a whisper and only Lips could be seen Weiß, They were about to make their grand interence a gun was pointed to the weiß boy's head (it was omi) "I'm not afraid to shoot you and do so if you even think about going threw with your mission"

It was heero. heero was the one standing up for them his arm stretched long as he cocked

the gun and pointed it at the side of omi's head he stood frozen, "Who are you?" Omi asked. "My name is heero yuy" he said "The pleasure's all mine" he narrowed his blue eyes at omi's They could have been a reflection of eachothers. they were both soaked in blood. but they had been in totaly different way's, heero's gun was taken away from him

by nothing that he saw and yohji appeard. omi let out a sigh of relief. Aiya and nitowa parted as they heard the commotion outside the door, and they both looked at eachother.

Ska was in his room, he himself had just gotten out of the shower and Changed into a pair

of jeans. as Aya had crept up on him Ran (ran ran I must call him RAN *beats myself* ok should be ok now) 

Ska turned around and kicked RAN. in the head and sent him to the floor he clapped his hands and the light's came on. Ken appeard behind him and sliced down his back he screamed and fell to the floor "ska!" nitowa said "go get him" aiya ordered him their was still the OZ capitain inside of him. and he new it he tried desperately to keep that part of 

him inside where nobody could see it. Aiya helped heero fight off yohji and omi. nitowa kicked the door open Feeling re engergized nitowa was ready to fight. this woke up the rest of the gundam pilots as they heard thing's slam against walls and things brake and fall

to the ground It was a very violent fight on both halves. Quatre's closet designation to the 

fight was Ska's room so that's where he went as he saw Ran hit the floor infront of him and Nitowa's eyes beaming in the darkness. Ken and Ska where going at it almost like martial arts except ska didn't have a weapon ran stood up again & brought his sword down on Nitowa who simply moved with gracefully speed not like a robot at all. 

all of this Duo slept like a rock. Everyone was awake until Weiß retreated into the darkness of the night once again.nobody went to sleep 7 O'clock bright an early 

Duo joined everyone else in the room to see the Trio standing before the pilots. "What's goin on?" Duo said as he saw once again they were beat up, "We're leaving" Aiya said.

Duo blinked at him "Weiß attacked last night:" heero couldn't believe that duo had slept threw that whole thing. all the noise they made. "but" duo said aiya shook his head 

"Thank you all for everything you've done we're eternaly gratefull," aiya bowed slightly as they went to the Huge garage where the mobile suites were kept. nitowa was latched on to Aiya's arm all the way their "The best thing is to split up" Aiya said. ska and nitowa looked at him in shock "but!" Ska said

"Why!" he finished after a pause and aiya turned to him. "We have to be on our own for awhile," his look was Soft as everyone felt sorry for the 3 ((This is what I ment)) aiya thought. He new they would have to split up someday. "That way they cant attack us all at once" nitowa looked terrified "I've never been by myself ai-" he said and then aiya turned his head toward him.

"You'll be ok." ((Will he?)) he thought basicaly duo thought ((He's throwing them both out)) "Weiß will most likely come after me first. I will take them out. Untill then we are to be on our own. I'll contact you threw your mobile suits" with all the sadness in the room

it effected the young impath the most "Ai, dont go" he said and huged him about his waist and burried his face in his chest

Aiya was back in one of his black Uniform looking things. He was a soldier of death. and he new it heero thought ((he's a soldier that kills without thinking of the later complexities)) Aiya pulled nitowa away "You'll be fine" he said. quatre spoke up "He can stay here, If he doesn't want to be by himself" nitowa looked over at quatre "That's fine then" aiya said "They wont expect that" Aiya looked back at ska "You know where your 

going:" ska gave him a sarcastic look "Oh yeah I'm just full of idea's" he said "Where in all the 7 hell's are you going?" He said "That's confidential" aiya said he couldn't tell them because he new they would follow him "Well, I guess this is it" Ska said excepting the fact that Aiya was the boss and aiya decided what they were going To do. "You'll come back right?" The question from Nitowa was Directed at both of them "Sure kido," Ska said

Nitowa didn't mind the remark aiya was headed for his suit "He's a cold basterd" Duo said teasingly in a way, he almost ment it, "Sayonara" nitowa said as he stood in between

Duo and quatre and was shorter than them both. aiya started up his suit as the garage door opend and he was gone. and then ska left leaving nitowa by himself, wind blew in the huge

garage it blew nitowa's bangs back and his 5 pointed star tattoo could be seen as he shielded his face. then as the dust cleard the suits went in two different direction. And were never seen again,

END.

If you think this is really the end, Oo; your so wrong.


	9. Summer Time blues

PROTOTYPE BATTLE SECOND SERIES

Ch 1 

Summer Time Blues

It had been a full year, sense the trio had departed, Weiß had backed off from them for now but little did they no, They would have bigger problems to face than weiß itself.

Nitowa was carefully taken Care of by the gundam pilot's because they finaly realized how fragile he was and how hard he was to fix. and they new that if he didn't make it and aiya came back he Would have their heads, His style only got worse but nobody said anything

about it. Not worse techinicaly in a bad way but it was just. well, Slutty. It was summer now and that made things worse he ran down the stairs Duo looked up at him and blinked at what he had picked out for the day. Short short jean shorts, A short sleve white shirt that hung open because the button's were undone and it opened up into a loop and tide

"Morning duo!" He said with a grin. "Heykid" that had been his name for the past year,

nobody could seem to stop calling him that no Matter how much he whined about it.

so he just gave up and they continued to call him that. His skin was a Milky white color

that suited his blonde hair that was very thin and looked like it would break if you clutched 

it in your fist he came down and sat next to duo, "Your awefull Happy Today" Trowa said 

coming into the room. Nitowa Smiled at them "Uh huh!" He said "why" duo said, and poked him his skin felt just like normal skin. duo had never felt his skin before he'd always thought that it would be like plastic. "It's Ai's birthday today" even though aiya wasn't Their, he still thought about him almost constantly, Aiya seemed to visit him in his dreams

Aiya had the body of a 20 year old. and was huge in comparison to Nitowa, "How old is he?" Duo said with a grin, "Well, He's really only 8, but if you we're to consider him a human he'd be 20 year's exactly" He'd only roamed the earth for 8 years, duo and trowa looked at him in shock "20!" duo said By this time aiya had at least 5 years on all of them

"Yup" Still smiling. Nothing could ruin his day today even if aiya wasn't their "And how old would you be, If you we're human" Trowa asked him drinking some Ice water. 

"15," he said, he had a sound of Confusion in his voice as the question was asked trowa and duo looked at eachother. That was Illegal. Prototype or not. Prototype Or human the same laws existed they werent going to tell him that he was so happy. they couldn't do that

"But I've only been around for 4 years" he said, "Aiya was a capitain for a long time before he met me and ska" he said. they listend to him for a moment when heero entered the room, "He'd been a capitain ever sense he walked this Earth. & Then rebelled This is also the day That we escaped From the base. OZ celebrated the fact that they could keep a 

prototype up and running for this long." heero missed part of the conversation "What's going on?" His ear's perked up when he heard the Word OZ "It's Aiya's birthday, He's 20" Duo said as The rest of the group intered the cool living room, "20?" Wufei questiond

"Is it like a big thing if you live that long or something?" nitowa asked and curious about

all their reaction "no" heero said "some live passed 90" Even though he's been around for 4 years, he's been running and hiding and he doesnt know anything about life itself. but he seemed to enjoy it and be thankfull that he had one. he didn't take advantage of it at all.

Niether Did the pilots, everyone looked at eachother for a second as nitowa leaned back in the chair. "I wish he were here" he said with a soft sigh.

They couldn't tell him that he'll be back soon because they'd been telling him that for the past 7 months, & then They stopped because niether ska or Aiya had kept in touch with Nitowa, they didn't know if they even kept in touch with eachother Aiya had gone far from earth on his mobile suit and was clear out on one of the last colonies, Nitowa had tried to call his mobile suit several times but he Never got an answer just "Denied"

he wondered what had happend to him, If he said he was going to take out weiß Then he was going to. "You don't think that he was destroyed do you?" Nitowa said. he wasn't asking any one in particular, infact he was thinking out loud. "no" Trowa said, "He's out their" with that trowa left The room "let's go swimming" Quatre said. "ok!" Nitowa said

"Are you coming to duo?" He looked over at duo "You bet" duo said, when everyone went out to the pool it was way cold even it was as hot as Hell outside nitowa jumped off the diving bored and right into the water and Then jumped out again "COLD" He said and then everyone laughed at him as he went for a towl. He glared over at heero who was laughing at him "You think that's funny huh?" He said and then was behind heero, "See

for yourself" he pushed heero in the water which caught him off gaurd as he nose dived in 

which made duo roll on the ground in laughter, (not litterly) he grabbed duo's arm and pulled him in for laughing eventually everyone was in the water except for nitowa who made a surprise attack next to wufei with a caninball and soaked him even more than he already was wufei glared.

as he dunked the little prototype, "no no no!" Quatre said "His lungs will fill with water!" 

he screamed at wufei who then brought him up out of the water, "Are you ok?" He said 

nitowa glare at the chinese boy who was responsable for this. and then psuhed him Under the water, "Take that" he yelled even though Wufei couldn't here Him eventually he came up out of breath, a bout an hour of this went by, Most of the water. In the pool ended up

on the side, where it wasn't supposed to be at least the cemment was hot nitowa raced duo & trowa up the stairs and got to the shower first "I Get it next" Duo said. gaurding the door and when it opened heero slipped in behind duo "HEY!" He yelled as nitowa laughed at him Duo pounded on the door "that's not fair yuy!" he said as he heard

the hot water turn on "nothing is" he called back The phone rang and nitowa dashed down stairs to pick it up "Winner residence!" he said as quatre stood behind him as he heard static "hello?" he said "ni-" fuz "towa" static interrupted the voice he looked confused "I-m bein," static ran throughout the Whole statement "Attacked help" with that the 

connection went to completly static as nitowa's bright green eyes stared at the table the phone was on, "ska,?" He said "he-lp" "Ska where are you!" He said he pleaded to the fading voice on the Other line. the call was a number out of the area he was calling from his mobile suit "Ska!" he said then a dial tone traveled threw nitowa's ears as everyone came into the room where the phone was, 

he didn't hang up the phone. he just stared and it slipped out of his hand and quatre caught it "are you ok?" duo said. "He need's help" Nitowa said. and then clutched the table to hold his balance. "It'll be to late by the time I get their" he said. he began to contemplate this whole mess he hung his head to look at the ground. "Can you find out where he is?"

Duo said "yeah I Can but The transmissio was far away, I can tell that already" he said and stood to face duo, "Check anyway, and We'll go as soon as we can" He closed his eyes and then re-opened them and they were a crimson red as he looked dead to the world 

the pilots took a step back because they weren't expecting that.Again with the data.

The words that ska had said to him scrolled in both of his eyes, and then numbers came up and flashed blue The beeping sound was heard everyone watched in awe. they thought that he would track him from the mobile suit he could do so but that took way to much time. he fell to his knees "nitowa" duo said and Rushed to his aid nitowa looked up his eyes

we're the neon green once again, "He's just above the atmosphere" he said. "Above Kyoto." the pilots nodded and some headed out duo helped nitowa To his feet "Are you going to be ok?" Duo asked. Over the year that they had met the prototypes, duo had 

been the closet's to the 3 of them because he's the one that started it all. if you trace it back far enough this was all nitowa's fault he wasn't about to go and blame himself just 

Yet. "Yes, I'll be fine" they went out to the garage and borded the mobile suits Duo watched Nitowa get into his and when he sat down he saw the cords fall down from their cases like pupet's strings and attatch them selve's to his forhead in the slots of the holes that were in the tattoo. "That's how their connected to the Suits," with that he got into

deathscythe and they took off for space. They eventually reached the randevue point. 

The copy cat deathschythe was in battle and fatefully out numbered. this would be A5's end. his Yellow eyes pourd red tears. "Ska!" A familer voice connected threw the transmitter. it took them along time to reach space, as it usualy did "ni-nitowa" ska said.

He hadn't heard that voice in so long. he sat back in his chair and seemed to enjoy it "are you going to be ok" ska smiled "I think so" The gundams began to fight off the remaining

of the troops "man, their good" Duo said A suit that looked like nataku was off in the distance. not strapped into his suit his hair hung on one side of his face, similar to trowa's fashion but it was spiky, it hung gracefully and parted ont he other side and tucked behind

his ear. red eyes could be seen threw the hair as his legs we're crossed and his chin was rested in his hands that were intertwined, staring at the battle field. "Have you seen Aiya?"

After the battle was over and bit's of Debrie and they talked for a moment before retreating to earth. "no" ska answered "I haven't seen him sense we last parted," he paused "I'm sorry Nitowa, But I think he's dead" nitowa's eyes filled with water, 

"He, He can't be" nitowa said "He can't be!" he voice rose as the other sat. Gaurded by the debrie and out of site the capitain watched as the mobile suits sat still like dead Time.

his red eyes soaked up the vision that came forth to him, "I haven't heard from him have you?" Ska said "I didn't hear from you either ska, 


	10. Happy birthday

disclaimer- I don't own gundam and I only own the made up characters, All credit goes to me for the made up Characters ^_^

PROTOTYPE BATTLE SECOND SERIES

Ch 2 Return Of Ai Press Conference

Author note- I am going to Turn Prototype Battle Into an Original story that will be alot like the series of gundam wing, 

The man in the mobile suit sat and said nothing. until a connection was made with the Gundam's and the prototype gundams."Where's it coming from?" quatre said looking around to see where the tracker was picking up the connection "Their" wufei said.

everyone looked and saw the suit that looked like Nataku, The man inside spoke

He did not stutter, The words pourd out of his mouth like a smooth cold rive, "This war we fight" He said, 'Is meaningless indeed. if those who understood that. would give up.

This war would be over and true peace would come to the colonies, the earth and the citizens of both," he looked up directly at wing zero. "or, If those who do not under stand

such a simple Idea, They will be disposed of." heero gave him a shocking glare "You think that everyone should just stop fighting!" Wufei said. "Their is no justice in this earth"

He said looking at nataku, "You cannot find it there or in outer space, Justice is determind

by what your heart and mind think is right" again the look of surprise crossed another 

one of the pilots his words we're coxing and complex to the others "The Ideal's of pacificism have been completly stopped after Reelena Peacecraft's assisination, I'd Like to apologize for that, My men misinterepted my orders" heero looked at him with a glare of pure hatred, "Who are you" heero said threw his teeth, "I am The founder of The Z troops"  


"The z troops?" Duo said, "It's just like oz" his voice was still smooth. "only the opposit

objectives," Nitowa and ska looked shocked as the voice recelected in their minds, 

"The people I have met in the past years," he said "Have driven me thus far, Z Is a war with prototypes, and humans, They fight together for the same cause," he then looked over

to the new models "Your model's are no longer new," they blinked "Well everything get's outdated!" ska snapped. "ai" nitowa said. "huh?" Ska looked over at the suit "Can't be"

he said. "Ai is that you!" nitowa said the man in the mobile suit then looked to the Dash

his red eyes stayed solid as did his voice, "I have nothing to say to the 2 of you. 

The last meeting we had a year ago. was our last." with that his mobile Suit was gone and soon after the gundam's Had returned to earth nitowa jumped out of his suit and helped ska out as repairs we're performed on him and his suit.Aiya stood in his room back at his 

head quaters, "hearing his voice will only rack my mind" he said aloud but nobody was their to hear it. "I can't let them get to me" a soldier came into the room "Capitain" he said as aiya turned toward and faced him "hm?" The soldier looked Worried "Theirs someone on line 1 that want's To speak with you, They broke threw the secruity lines"

Aiya's expression did not change as he went to the Mission receiving room and pressed the button "Is this really your Ideal of peace" It was heero, "Part of it" he said in return to heero's question "Rehabilitation. & death is the only way to set the earth straight" He said

to heero who glared at him on the screen. "That's your ideal?" Heero wasn't very happy

with his former friend, "What about the people that care about you?" heero said as duo entered the room and found who he was talking to and he stood next to heero.

"They will simply have to ignore me like I have ignored them" duo then looked royaly pissed off. "So you just want nitowa and ska just To forget about you! They no your alive

now and that will only make things worse," Duo said with anger. "If they come after me"

he still had the same smooth voice and glare "They will be destroyed" he held up the 3 floppy A disk's accordingly, "I have the abilitie to change their whole progoraming and destroy them right from this very computer," duo looked shocked "You wouldn't dare"

he said "What's the matter shinigmai," Aiya said. "Feel sorry for them?" he smirked "Even though you are in a similar situation, You feel sorry for them," he went to press the button that discontinued the call, duo's expression was hurt more than anything else. "He still cares for you" duo said " How can you be so god damned cold?" aiya looked at duo 

his face still expressionless As it had been sense his fight with weiß, who for his knowledge had been destroyed. (Weiß will play a longer roll in this I promiss)

"Sir" The same soldier from before, he turned aruond and h ung up the phone,

"yes?" Aiya said. "The shuttle is ready to leave for earth" aiya followed the soldier and then boarded the shuttle,.

In the past year, Nitowa decided to stand up for the people of the united earth's sphere 

unified nation. and take place in the meetings, He stood infront of a podeum on a stage,

the people adored him he was in a simple uniform. as he stood before the people, "Ladies and gentle men" he was going to destroy Z before it destroy Ai, every looked at nitowa with a smile.

"I have come here today, On behalf of the United Earth's Sphere Unified Nation"

aiya sat in the Crowd and stared up at his former friend. "A new enemy will Rise up Soon. and take the place of what was formerly known As OZ" the pilots stood on a balcony and stared down at him "what's he doin?" Duo said ska folded his arms "Saving Aiya" he smirked as the other's looked at him and he looked at aiya 

"Their group is starting to be known as Z," Chattering came amongst the crowd "I have spoken directly to the Captain and leader of the founder of the group known a Z, These 

are their Ideals, "This war we fight'Is meaningless indeed. if those who understood that. would give up.

This war would be over and true peace would come to the colonies, the earth and the citizens of both,. "or, If those who do not under stand

such a simple Idea, They will be disposed of., This was his statement today, As we faught with his troops out in Space, Each and every one of you. Know That space is the Final front teer," aiya lookd annoyed "If we could only join with it" he took a slight bow "Thank you" quatre smiled "He's certainly done a number this time" the others' agreed.

Aiya took the stand. "Good afternoon" he said as Nitowa stood off in the distance, peering at him from behind the curtain, "ladies and gentlement Let me introduce myself."

he paused glaring over the crowd "I Am the captain Of The group known a Z" More chattering from the crowd was heard "They were the one's that killed Queen reelena!" 

Someone shouted "You should pay!" aiya smiled "I Have paid for her death many times over, Or Ideal's are not as your favorite speaker as Told you" nitowa glared, "Our intention's are simply pacificsim with weapons." the crowd look confused. "Soldiers' are being drafted from all over the world" a chinese boy Stood in the proper Z uniform.

heero could see Him from where he was standing, and he told everyone to look at him

"Let me introduce you to one" he said as The chinese boy let his hair hang down and his pale skin crept up the spines of the earths sphere unified nation that sat before him as he walked up the Isle to Ai, "He's a human," Aiya said. as the boy stood next to him "Or,"

"Is he" The pilot's took a second glance at the boy. as he took the microphone, "Good Afternoon ladie's and gentlement" His chinese accent was true, "My name Is Min,"

he said softly into the microphone "I was drafted from bejiing to fight in this war, There are other's like me from america, all the way to Ireland. and germany. The Group known as Z. Is not as it Seems' Their Ideal's are fitting for what you want As True peace,"

Wufei stared in shock at hearing the boy's name "What is it wufei?" heero said 

"Peace" min said "Can Only be attained by the people. In order To Attain peace all we have to do is agree and we will no longer need these weapons. Or the Terrorist's known as the Gundam's" The crowd looked confused "Terrorists!" Duo said "why I oughta!"

he looked angry at the boy. After the Conference they all went back to quatre's place.

Nitowa stayed behind "Aiya" He called after him as he stopped and was heavily gaurded

by member's of his group. They were their own military and faught for many ideal's "What is it?" Aiya said. "I" Nitowa said with a smile "Just wanted to tell you," 

The men surrounding aiya as a protection shield, "Happy birthday," and with that nitowa was gone leaving aiya in a fit of confusion. he went home with a huge smile on his face  
"What are you smiling about now?" duo asked, "nothing" he stayed in his uniform all day and felt that it was best fitting if he did so, as said so before the sound of nitowa's voice

racked his mind with thought's that we're distracting. "Sir!" A soldier came in as the ground beneath aiya began to shake as he regained his balance "What's going on!" He said

"We're under attack and online with one of the pilots, It braught the gundam's with it"

aiya went to the transmission recieving room "what is it!" it was nitowa, "You must understand"

nitowa said "These way's of disposing those who won't except your way's will kill the whole population" the soldier tracked his mobile suit "It's in the air!" he said "shoot it down!" Aiya said ska appeared in a split screen to talk to aiya "If I was Originaly supposed to be An Assasin for the entire earth, I'll start with you!" His yellow eyes

shown at aiya's red.eyes, "please step down" nitowa said as the beam Gun on his mobile suit targeted the base, it had no shieled and was above ground so the entire base could be destroyed "Wing zero is in the air on the south side!" a soldier said, aiya had been surrounded "Nitowa I am a soldier" he said "I cannot abandon Those who follow me and we are not ready to back down!" nitowa smiled "Then take this to your grave"

Nitowa said , "I love you aiya" and with that the two beam cannon's were shot directly 

at the base thing's fell every where, The disk's which abled aiya to change ska's and 

nitowa's programming were destroyed The other gundams faught the tauris's that were fighting with them, the gundam wing zero landed on the Ruble that used to be the 

only base that Group Zero had astablished they fired the beam cannon's several times so their were no survivors, nitowa stood on top of the rubble, "It look's like his ideal's were turned around on him." nitowa said and sighed Some of the Rubble began to rise and aiya stood up, he was immortal like he was had said a year before, that's how it seemed 

"Aiya" Nitowa said as the 7 of them looked over in shock "He survived the beam cannons!" duo said in surprise, "I cannot take that to my grave," Aiya said looking nitowa in the eye, "If it has not yet ben Dug" a soft smile came over his face, "Something must of pushed a right button" trowa said, as he looked over at quatre, ska folded his arms "So

what" Ska said, "Look's like another one of those day's huh aiya," a grin came about the earth's assasin's face, "yup" aiya said as nitowa ran forward and huged him "And their re-united," heero said, "The general public will soon forget about the Ideal's of Group Z,"

Aiya said "Even though you have destroyed the base, Soldier's will still live such as my self, and in they year they will stand up in rise to take power" wufei glared at him 

he kept the secret of min To himself so that I could Right another part ^_~ 


	11. into the night

disclaimer- I don't own Gundam

I decided that Weiß really doesn't fit in any more, They might come back for something.

but other than that I really don't think it goes. This Part will mostly be about Wufei,

Hence the secret kept to himself in the last chapter, ^_^ well. what else.. Oh, And do remember that this whole plot came from Cyber punk. I have a feeling that this is going to be one of those really long novel like stories, 10 chapter's are up already, Oo; and this is the second series, I just didn't feel like making another link like a sequel. so ya know spell check was used many times, ^^

PROTO TYPE BATTLE ch 11 Into the Night,

wufei sat in a rather plush chair in his room where he was practically living at quatre's house after the conference. & the introduction to the Chinese boy that was a soldier for Group Z. They new the group hadn't fully been destroyed so they were keeping their eyes out for any sudden attacks on any suspicious act's brought on by civilians. You can't take 

away a war and expect to have no more soldiers, Soldier's simply can't go about their 

lives like their never was a war after they had fought in it for so long. He disappeared 

from the Chang clan when he was about 11. nobody ever saw or heard from him ever again, A frail boy that most of the family loved and charished. A most respectable person

wufei recalled the face perfectly even though he had aged slightly their was no doubt.

that boy he saw at the conference was him, kidnapped by the military he went willingly 

one night in his sleep as not to disturb his family inside the house or any citizens. when everyone woke he had been vanished. the cool night breeze reminded wufei of his child like smile, it reminded him of that because the boy was a child. 11 years old and drafted. you'd think that the Group Z would have come and got him on a more respectable level, but then again this was war right? wufei saw him glance at him from the floor and microphone. 

had they made a mistake in destroying the Z base? he went down stairs to meet everyone else, this is where they spent most of their time either here or out back in quatre's swimming pool, after all it was summer again, the trio had been reunited and they didn't care about anything else thus far, they questioned wufei's mood Once He said he was fine and they left it at that. he walked down the stair way, and nobody heard him Coming until

Duo saw him "And the vampire enters the light" It had been 2 week's sense the conference and wufei had hardly come out of his room in deep thought, "quiet Maxwell"

his voice seemed frail like it could easily be broken as a porcelain doll, "Are you all right wufei?" Quatre asked him directly he had been worried about his Chinese friend. He has never acted like this before, why now? something was troubling him and he kept it to himself

Duo and quatre hated that but it really didn't bother any body else because they were dealing with there own hidden problems the only one's that didn't have any problems were the prototypes, they just had to keep their mobile suits intact and then they were fine, the pilots invyed them allot, but they never showed it they were part of the team and a grate 

help. nitowa fought with Zechs Marquise, and he won the battle with the Talgease

which came as a surprise to everyone, because Zech's had the advantage they fought on earth. and Nitowa's suit was ment for space but I guess that really didn't matter all these thoughts spun about wufei's mind. "Wufei" quatre said "Are you all right" wufei snapped out of his uncounsicous babble as he realized that he had stopped on the stairs

and didn't finish going the rest of the way down. "Yes, I'm fine" he walked down and flopped on the Couch very ungraceful for him and not his style "you seemed stressed"

quatre said looking over the expression's on his face and sipping his tea it looked like he had stuck his nose to the bottom of the glass as he realized their was no more and then 

he refilled it with the pitcher of tea that had been sitting on the coffee table in between the two couches where Duo's feet were, quatre didn't care that his feet were there duo had his hands resting behind his head and he sunk into the couch because it was overly fluffy which made it good for sleeping on. duo stated that awhile back. and some joke was made out of it that wufei couldn't remember and didn't care at the moment "I do?" He said as 

quatre nodded his head in reply Aiya entered the room "I know what your thinking about"

aiya said as he rested his arms on the couch and bent over so that he looked the Chinese boy in the eye when wufei looked up at him "you do do you" wufei going for a cup of tea himself forgetting that aiya could read minds, everyone forgot about that when the time came to it, "yup" aiya said. very laid back.

"What's he thinkin" duo said with his immature wild grin. "About the press conference,"

he stated as a fact and kept rambling about what was on wufei's mind in secrecy, 

wufei hadn't realized it because he was thinking again and he blocked everyone else out

"So what about it" Duo said wanting more information and using aiya's power's to his 

own advantage "That Chinese kid," he was talking to wufei now, "wufei" he said. and wufei looked at him "He was apart of your clan?" He blinked at wufei as wufei stared at him and then it struck him that he was reading his mind "get out of my head!" he said rather annoyed, aiya laughed loving his special non-human ability, to torture the humans with but in away it was for wufei's own good, "well was he?" he said 

"I can always go further back and find out" he said "It'd be best if you just told me so I wont have to torment you" With that the prototype grinned a grin that he hadn't in a long time, wufei sat back from his perfect posture "yes he is" he said, "Mind telling us the story" wufei said. as wufei Closed his eyes as aiya hopped over the back of the couch 

sitting next to quatre who tried not to let his hot tea spill "aiya!" He whined "sorry" He grinned duo gave him a wierd look and decided to make the "Someone got laid" comment later, "He Is apart of clan, Well" wufei said, "The part that survived, my colony was destroyed," Duo and quatre gave him a sympathetic look, "He was taken from the clan 

when he was 11, by the Group Z" he did not seem to hold a grudge against the group. 

"He went quietly and we never heard from him again" duo blinked at him pondering "what's his relation to you" he said. wufei looked at duo with his usual look, "He's my cousin" he said with ease as it didn't seem to bother him "If you want" Aiya said,

"I can find him for you, After All, I am the leader of Z" He said as wufei turned his glance to Aiya "yes you are, I'll Never forget that" aiya blinked as wufei said it as if it were a bad thing, "I really don't care" wufei said, it's been 4 years sense wufei has seen his cousin.

he should be around 15, now he looked that way even though he was still small and frail

The Video phone rang and duo hopped up to answer it "ello" he said as the picture on the screen their It was min. he tracked down the Winner residence, he'd seen all of the pilots

at the conference so he new who to look for. "Can I speak To chang wufei" the boy was straigh forward his hair hung about his face, as his black/blue eyes shown into the moniter

of the Video Phone. as everyone looked over at the Voice that seemed small and frail "Ummm Wufei!" Duo said spinning around in the swivle chair that sat infront of the phone

"It's, for you" wufei didn't hear the voice on the phone "Coming" he said "Hold on a second" duo said blinking at the Boy's trowa like expression, the hair didn't cover his face

as it was neatly Kept. wufei walked over to the phone and duo stood and he sat in his place. "m.min" Wufei said looking at the screen, "I found you" Min said smiling at wufei,

" I saw you and quatre at the press conference on the balcony, So I looked quatre up in the phone book" he gave his reasoning he didn't know why he had called his cousin

their was an awkward silence, "wufei" he said. "When I got back to the Z base, It was destroyed. Did you destroy it?" He said almost angry that was his only place to be, that was the only place that he could call home. he was Orphened. Part of the base still stood

with the electricity Still running which was truly amazing "Yes that was us," he said in reply

"Where are you?" Wufei asked Min stared "At the Z base" Aiya stood and looked over at the phone ((part of it's still standing,)) aiya thought to himself ((and working?)) A puzzled expression came about his face so they new min was not a prototype because of the Obvious. "I have no where else to go," he said. sadened. "Is their anybody left of the clan?" 

Wufei asked hopefully as min shook his head. "not that I know of," Everyone listened in on the conversation "don't leave I'm coming to get you" wufei said and then hung up the phone, "Aiya come with me" Wufei said as min Stood blinking at the video phone's 

blank screen as aiya and wufei left For the Z base, 


End file.
